


Трупернет

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда анонимность лучший путь к откровенности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трупернет

— Слышал когда-нибудь про трупернет?  
— Ясен, слышал.  
Кайло прислушался к беседе двух штурмовиков, дежуривших у двери. Он не любил эту их привычку нарушать его покой, но молчал. Молчание зачастую окупается, пусть это и не в его стиле.  
— Какой у тебя ник? - тем временем спросил один солдат, номера которого магистр даже не попытался бы запомнить. Они все одинаковые.  
— Сейчас я тебе так и сказал!  
— Чего? - не смотря на этот вопрос, задавший его, похоже, был вполне в курсе «Чего?»  
— Не прикалывайся, Элти.  
— Ну ок.  
Пауза показала, что разговор закончен и Кайло собрался снова углубиться в свои размышления.  
— Как думаешь, капитан туда заходит?  
— Хе-хе. Любимая тема. - Он помолчал. - Думаю, да.  
— Я читал, что там пишут. И очень надеюсь, что нет.  
— Да ладно тебе. Что она сделает? Там все анонимно. Да и не только же для всякой фигни это место придумано. Любой может прийти туда с любой проблемой и...  
— ...получить отборных лулзов от анонимнов?  
— Естественно. Но потом обязательно кто-нибудь даст дельный совет.  
— У тебя так было?  
— Ну...  
— Колись.  
— Было.  
— Помогло?  
— Да. Иначе бы не говорил .  
— А лулзов получил?  
— Ага. Отборнейших.  
Кайло не любил лулзы. Хотя только смутно догадывался об истинном значении этого слова. Его уже не первый месяц беспокоила одна проблема. Личная проблема. О которой никто не должен был знать. По крайней мере, дольше нескольких секунд, необходимых для удушающего захвата. Но если все анонимно. «Мне нужна информация». И магистр знал: все, что ему нужно, он берет.  
Для «Элти» и его друга это дежурство показалось короче минут на пять, и еще почему-то очень болела голова.

Supertrooper666: привет, трупернет.  
0Shinybun0: sup  
starholywar: (помахал рукой в знак приветствия)

Магистр замешкался и повисла та особенная электронная пауза, которая возможна лишь в сети. Ни лиц, ни дыхания, ничего. Только экран, застывшие буквы и почти осязаемая нерешительность.

0Shinybun0: не видел тебя тут раньше. Новенький?

«Надо быть проще. Тут так принято»

Supertrooper666: типа того.  
0Shinybun0: ну с почином ))))))) просто так зашел или по поводу?  
starholywar: я думаю, не стоит так с наскока к новичкам. Дай человеку освоиться.  
0Shinybun0: супер-трупер, тебе надо освоиться?  
Starholywar: (facepalm)  
Supertrooper666: да, пожалуй.

Пока разговор выглядел нормально. Это было давно забытое ощущение. Казалось, что последний нормальный разговор у Кайло был... Даже трудно вспомнить, когда.

0Shinybun0: ну ок. Так вот, я ей говорю: если ты сидишь на попе ровно в рубке, это не значит, что ты лучше штурмовика. Любого.  
starholywar: знаешь, сидеть «на попе ровно» в рубке не так просто, как кажется штурмовикам.  
0Shinybun0: тут я с тобой соглашусь. Трудно это делать с такой занозой в заднице.  
starholywar: прошу прощения?  
0Shinybun0: я про Хакса.  
Supertrooper666: иывмол  
0Shinybun0: ???  
Supertrooper666: простите, случайно отправилось.

Надо было взять себя в руки. Даже в этом обезличенном и ограниченном мире текста его гнев прорывался сам собой.

0Shinybun0: ты не обижайся, по тебе сразу видно, что ты не штурмовик.

Паника!

Supertrooper666: Почему ты так считаешь?  
0Shinybun0: я не тебе, вабщета. Но ты прикольно палишься ))))) lol

“Это и есть «лолчик»? Или, как там его, «лулз»?” Похоже, Кайло не ошибся: лулзы ему не нравятся.

0Shinybun0: не парьтесь оба. Тут много из ваших.  
starholywar: (удивленно поднимает бровь)

«Сомневаюсь», улыбнувшись подумал магистр и сам удивился этой улыбке.

0Shinybun0: есессно. После создания трупернета суда почти сразу и штабных набежало, и техников. Не парьтесь. Всем класть. Кстати, супертрупер ты там не созрел?  
Supertrooper666: почему вы думаете, что я тут по делу?  
0Shinybun0: на «ты» давай. Это ж я думаю. Хотя Холивар тоже явно догадался.  
starholywar: (разводит руками и кивает)  
Supertrooper666: а тут что, только вы двое? Я думал, побольше людей.  
0Shinybun0: тебе нас мало? ))))  
starholywar: на самом деле, всех пользователей система автоматически разбивает на группы по 7 человек. Мы, видимо, в остатке. При желании, можно сделать свою беседу. Полагаю, большинство сидит как раз там, чтобы со знакомыми общаться.  
Supertrooper666: Значит, вы тоже «новенькие»?  
0Shinybun0: я нет. Мне просто пофигу с кем болтать сейчас. А Холивар да.  
starholywar: ты тут что, всех знаешь?  
0Shinybun0: возможно.  
starholywar: (устало закатывает глаза)

Это начало надоедать и раздражать. Но Кайло действительно был здесь по делу и собирался перейти к нему, чтобы поскорее закончить этот затянувшийся, но необходимый фарс. Любые средства хороши, но не до такой степени, чтобы этим можно было наслаждаться.

Supertrooper666: мне тут (на этом месте Кайло задумался) приятель сказал, что в трупернете, если что, и советом помогут.  
starholywar: после стандартной процедуры издевательств и высмеивания, непременно.  
0Shinybun0: ты сам это сказал, Холивар ))))))  
Supertrooper666: а что, с тобой уже это было?  
0Shinybun0: вот только что, ага )))))) Хистори не показывается вновь прибывшим, так что его секретные проблемы навсегда останутся только при мне ;)  
starholywar: (раздраженно кашляет)

«Да что же их вечно развозит в разные стороны?! Это не общение, а непроходимый ад».

Supertrooper666: ладно, в общем есть один человек (надо было выпалить все одним сообщением, иначе ему просто не дадут договорить, а потом терпеть, пока «кто-нибудь даст дельный совет»). Он немного бесит, но в целом («Я никогда не пытался описать это словами. Пытка какая-то») он классный. И проблема в том, что я не знаю, как разобраться с этим. Не знаю, могу ли я ему вообще понравиться. И нравится ли мне он на самом деле.

Жребий брошен.

0Shinybun0: Значит, он?

Молчание в чате. Холивар, похоже, даже «действиями» решил не комментировать это сомнительное признание. Или просто ушел из сети. Что было бы не плохо. Одного человека Кайло еще мог терпеть, но сразу двое его напрягали. Особенно этот с его жестами.

0Shinybun0: попробуй его убить. Если рука дрогнет, значит он тебе не безразличен.

О, наверное, это лулз номер два. Все идет по плану. Даже немного успокаивало.

0Shinybun0: включи тайком тви'лекского музла. Если будет пританцовывать — твой клиент ))))

Номер три. Это сложнее, чем казалось. Внутри начинал закипать знакомый, как домашние тапочки, гнев. «Домашние тапочки я не носил примерно столько же, сколько у меня не было «нормальных разговоров»».

starholywar: твои шутки начинают повторяться.  
0Shinybun0: Холиварчик, ты так явно не палился бы ))))

Кайло буквально кожей ощутил обжигающий стыд где-то там, за другим экраном.

0Shinybun0: может вам это обсудить между собой, ребята?  
Supertrooper666: звучит, как план.

«Что я написал?!» Кайло даже не успел подумать, как слова появились на экране, введенные туда его собственными руками, которые, похоже, решили взбунтоваться.

0Shinybun0: Холивар?  
starholywar: ладно.

Снова появился экранная «тишина».

0Shinybun0: ок, можете не благодарить, но я помогу, чем смогу. Итак, начнем с супертрупера, раз он пришел вторым. Ты, когда видишь того парня... назовем его, ну не знаю, Х, а твоего, Холивар, будем звать Y... так вот, ты, супер, когда его видишь, что делаешь?  
Supertrooper666: в смысле?  
0Shinybun0: ну, глаза отводишь, например, или наоборот.  
Supertrooper666: я в маске обычно.

«Спалился! А, стоп. Штурмовики тоже в масках. Фух» Кайло решил, что начал уже кое-как ориентироваться в этом виде общения.

0Shinybun0: я думала, ты не штурмовик )))))

«Черт! Я забыл. Минутку...»

starholywar: прости, Сияющая задница, ты сказал «думала»?

Один плюс один равно два. Кайло показалось, что он слышит грохот разваливающейся анонимности. Но Холивар пока все же держался...

starholywar: я создал трупернет для практических целей внутренних связей между служащими и улучшения боеспособности посредством дружеской атмосферы в коллективе, а не для вашего личного развлечения!

«Не может быть...» Это было нереально.

0Shinybun0: Ну тогда я отчаливаю.  
0Shinybun0: …  
0Shinybun0: Хотя нет. Таки напоследок все же выдам вам своей мудрости. Чего добру пропадать. Во-первых, лучше в будущем делать вид, что всего этого не было. Все согласны?  
Supertrooper666: да.  
Starholywar: (кивает)  
0Shinybun0: а во-вторых, не страдайте херней и попросите ваших Х и Y поговорить с глазу на глаз. Думаю, всем ясно, что едва ли вам откажут и я сильно сомневаюсь, что «сдадут». Своя жопа дороже. Простите за каламбур )))

(0Shinybun0 покинул трупернет)

Кайло его собеседник вышли из чата одновременно.

Несколько дней магистр пытался не думать обо всем произошедшем. Ему чертовски досаждало желание «позаботиться» о воспоминаниях всех участников, но он опасался, что как минимум на одного из них это не подействует. «Сила действует только на слабые умы». Даже моя сила не сможет сломить его...

Генерал шел ему на встречу. Кайло подтянулся, и в который раз за прошедшее после беседы время попытался проигнорировать предложение 0Shinybun0 о решении его «проблемы». Однако на этот раз он не смог.

— Магистр, я вас ищу. Могу я попросить вас поговорить со мной...  
— ...с глазу на глаз, - завершил фразу Кайло так, будто сам ее произнес.

Фазма сидела и придумывала себе новый ник для трупернета, когда мимо прошел генерал Хакс.  
— Неплохая работа, Сияющая задница, - сказал он абсолютно равнодушным тоном.  
Это была первая и пока единственная личная благодарность за всю ее службу. А с учетом всех обстоятельств, благодарность, стоившая больше любых званий и флотов в галактике.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, генерал, - ухмыльнулась капитан Фазма.


End file.
